Kurai Uzumaki
Kurai Uzumaki (うずまき暗い), znany też jako Dziecię Mrocznego Ognia (暗い火災の子'', Kurai kasai no ko'') to shinobi z Konohagakure, niegdyś Missing-nin, obecnie ninja na poziomie Chūnina. Przez pewien czas uważany za jednego z najpotężniejszych członków klanu Uzumaki. Wygląd thumb|left|Kurai w części pierwszej. Kurai jest średniego wzrostu chłopakiem z czarnymi włosami, całkowicie różniącymi go od reszty członków klanu. Ma jedno czarne oko, a drugie, lewe, szarawo-białe, wskazujące na ślepotę. Wokół oka, widać bliznę, która złagodniała przez lata, i teraz istnieje jako naderwania skóry, w postaci "krech". Uzumaki nosi głównie ciemne ubrania, jak ciemnoszara bluza ze średniej wysokości kołnierzem, oraz jasne, szare spodnie, czy też sandały o tej samej barwie. Dodatkowo nosi zwój pieczęci jako szal, aby zasłonić swoją kolejną bliznę. Gdy wraca do wioski, opaskę shinobi liścia nosi standardowo na czole. W drugiej części jego wygląd nie zmienia się zbytnio. Teraz nosi ciemnoszarą bluzę z wysokim kołnierzem, zasłaniającym usta i dolną część twarzy. Opaska Wioski Liścia służy mu jako zarękawie. Osobowość Kurai był niegdyś zadowolonym, pełnym życia i energicznym chłopcem. Wolał jednak spędzać czas samotnie i pomimo zadowolenia, rzadko się uśmiechał. Gdy czakra Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach zaćmiła jego umysł, osobowość Kuraia całkowicie się zmieniła- stał się chłodny, obojętny na wszystko i bezduszny, co wyróżniało go, poza wyglądem, wśród innych Uzumakich. Nie obchodziły go żadne więzi pomiędzy nim a innymi, co pokazał na przykład, gdy zabił swoich rodziców. Przez pewien czas uznawał Kyuubiego za pana świata, ale wkrótce przekonał się, że Kurama powinien zginąć. Dlatego przez pewien czas nienawidził Naruto za to, że żyje i uśmiecha się, pomimo niechęci innych do niego. Gdy wraca do Konohy, nic się prawie nie zmienia- nadal jest chłodny i samotny, niektórzy nawet zaczęli go nazywać Nowym Sasuke. Pomimo swojego samotnego życia, jest lojalny wobec wioski i pomocny w czasie kryzysu. Oprócz tego posiada rozwinięty umysł i wysoką inteligencję, chociaż nie tak bardzo, jak Shikamaru. Widać, że jest spokojny i opanowany. Rzadko traci nad sobą kontrolę, ale jeśli tak już się stanie, wszyscy ludzie w okolicy są w niebezpieczeństwie. Kurai posiada bowiem niszczycielską moc i siłę, a w połączeniu z użytkowaniem Mrocznego Ognia, jest Ludzką Maszyną Masowej Zagłady. Znane są tylko dwie osoby, które obudziły jego niszczycielską stronę, Naruto i Sasuke. Relacje Naruto Uzumaki Początkowo Kurai nienawidził Naruto za to, że trzyma w sobie bestię o dziewięciu ogonach, podczas gdy sam Naruto nawet nie wiedział o istnieniu swojego kuzyna. Gdy znowu się spotkali, widać, że nawzajem się nienawidzą i nie cofną się przed niczym, aby zniszczyć tego drugiego. Pałają do siebie nienawiścią, chociaż Naruto próbuje jakoś "naprawić" swego krewniaka. Po powrocie Kuraia do Konohy, ich relacje zmieniają się. Stają się dla siebie dobrymi przyjaciółmi, szczególnie ze strony Naruto, który wreszcie poznał kogoś ze swojego klanu. Ogólnie dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, chociaż często Kurai działa Naruto na nerwy, oczywiście z bezsensownych powodów, jak denerwujący spokój, czy czytanie zwojów w pokoju Naruto. Blondyn często mu docina, dokucza i szydzi z niego, ale Kurai rzadko, kiedy reaguje na te zaczepki, jednak kiedy już weźmie to pod uwagę, Naruto ma przechlapane. Często Kurai uderza go, powodując, że Naruto odlatuje na pareset metrów. Kyōshi Nokage Hana Ta dwójka po raz pierwszy spotkała się, kiedy Kurai podróżował jako nukenin. Podczas swojej wędrówki zauważył grupkę zbirów, którzy otoczyli małą dziewczynkę. Uzumaki zareagował i z niesamowitą prędkością pokonał bandytów. Początkowo dziewczynka bała się Kuraia, ale w końcu polubiła go. Długo namawiała Uzumakiego, aby ten zabrał ją ze sobą. Ostatecznie zgodził się. Podczas wspólnej podróży, dwójka zbliżyła się do siebie, byli jak starszy brat i młodsza siostra (wtedy Kurai miał 6 lat, Hana natomiast 3 lata). Hana jednak uznawała go też za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Długo płakała, gdy ten ją opuścił w jakieś wiosce. Po ponownym spotkaniu, Kurai wydaje się być zażenowany reakcją Hany na jego pojawienie się. Widać jednak, że też cieszy się ze spotkania jej. Kurai dba o nią i traktuje jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Niegdyś denerwowało go to, że ciągle zwraca się do niego per "starszy braciszku". Z czasem jednak przywykł do tego. Przeszłość Kurai urodził się pięć lat przed atakiem Kuramy na Konohę. Już w wieku 3 lat wykazywał całkiem dobre umiejętności posługiwania się czakrą. Był radosnym, optymistycznym i pełnym życia chłopcem. Niedługo jednak coś go zmieniło. Pewnego razu wyczuł potężna czakrę, która go uwiodła- czakrę Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach. Kurai zatracił się i zaczął pragnąć tej mocy. Wkrótce przestał być człowiekiem. Jego uczucia zniknęły, a on sam stał się ponury i obojętny na wszystko. W 4 roku jego życia dom Uzumakich spłonął. On przeżył, ale jego rodzice zginęli w ogniu. Chłopiec w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Uzumaki zamieszkał samotnie. Czasami odwiedzała go inna członkini klanu Uzumaki- Kushina, która, zarówno jak Kurai, nie wiedziała, iż jest jego ciotką. Po pewnym czasie zaatakował wioskę w poszukiwaniu Ogoniastej Bestii i spalił większość wioski. Jednak Czwarty Hokage zainterweniował i rozpoczął walkę z napastnikiem. Kurai po raz pierwszy został draśnięty. Nie pokonał Yondaime, ale udało mu się go zranić. Wtedy nazwano go Nietykalnym Shinobi. Podróżował wtedy przez parę miesięcy po kontynencie, ale wkrótce wrócił do Konohy w poszukiwaniu bestii. Gdy Kurama uwolnił się i zaatakował Wioskę Liścia, Kurai nie chował się. Obserwował bez żadnych emocji, jak bestia niszczy wioskę. Wiedział już, że posiadanie takiej mocy jest niebezpieczne, i zmienił swój cel- od teraz chciał zniszczyć Lisa. Stwierdził, że najłatwiej będzie poczekać, aż bestia zostanie zapieczętowana w ludzkim ciele. Wtedy zabiłby nosiciela i demona wraz z nim. Niedługo taka szansa nadeszła. Kurama został zapieczętowany w ciele ledwo narodzonego chłopca. Niedługo Kurai dowiedział się, że ów chłopiec jest jego kuzynem, i drugim wraz z nim ostatnim członkiem klanu Uzumaki. Nie poruszyło to chłopca i wyruszył z kunai'em do domu,gdzie znajdował się Naruto. Tam, gdy próbował zabić dziecko, Kyuubi obudził się i tymczasowo przejął kontrolę nad ciałem swego nosiciela. Ponieważ Naruto był dopiero niemowlęciem, Lis szybko wszedł w formę Dwóch Ogonów. Kurai był przerażony i zaskoczony, szybko jednak te uczucia zostały zmyte. Jeden z ogonów uderzył napastnika, spalając mu oko. Szybko Kyuubi wywołał pożar. Kurai zaczął płonąć, ale niedługo się ugasił. Wiedział już, że nie wygra tej walki i postanowił wykonać swoje ostatnie jutsu ratunku- Technikę Długiego Snu. Zamroził siebie, ale przed tym upozorował własną śmierć. Jeden z potężniejszych członków klanu Uzumaki został uznany oficjalnie za martwego. Część I Powrót do Konohy Po egzaminie na Chunina i ogłoszeniu Tsunade Piątą Hokage oraz ucieczce Sasuke, pojawia się nowy problem. W południe do Wioski Liścia przybywa pewien osobnik. Szybko powala Kotetsu i Izumo. {C}Widzi to Asuma Sarutobi i natychmiast wyrusza do siedziby Hokage zgłosić atak. Gdy Tsunade dowiaduje się o przybyszy, każe Kakashiemu i Guyowi to sprawdzić. Gdy dwoje Joninów przybywa do głównej bramy, widzą napastnika. Hatake pyta się go, kim jest. W odpowiedzi zostaje zaatakowany wraz z Guyem techniką Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu. Zaatakowani unikająkuli ognia i kontraatakują. Sensei Lee atakuje Huraganem Liścia, lecz postać zatrzymuje atak jedną ręką. Drugą wstrzymuje Raikiri Kakashiego. Następnie odpycha obu przeciwników. Zdziwieni zauważają, że ich oponent jest silny. Nagle postać zrzuca swój płaszcz, ukazując swe oblicze. Zdziwieni Jonini rozpoznają twarz dawnego ninjy Konohagakure, Kuraia. Hatake, jak i Guy są bardzo zdziwieni, gdyż Kurai uznany został za martwego. Kakashi pyta, jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje. Ciemnowłosy chłopak tylko mówi, że nie jest tak słaby. Następnie Kurai wykonuje pieczęcie i tworzy wokół swojego ramienia łańcuch czakry, który kończy się przy nadgarstku, gdzie czakra przyjmuje kształt łba smoka. Z paszczy zwierza wyrasta ogniste ostrze. Gdy klinga ma już wystarczającą długość, przed dwoma Joninami ukazuje się pełne jutsu "Katon:Ryu no Bureido". Nagle z niesamowitą prędkością, Kurai biegnie ku obu jego przeciwników, a gdy jest już wystarczająco blisko, wykonuje pierwsze cięcie. Kakashi unika ciosu, ale Guy obrywa i upada na ziemię, trzymając się miejsca, z którego obecnie ciekła krew. Gdy chłopak miał już dokończyć dzieła został zaatakowany przez Kakashiego, który ponownie użył Cięcia Błyskawicy. Kurai odskakuje w tył, unikając zderzenia z naelektryzowanądłonią Hatake. Następnie wytwarza kolejne Ostrze Smoka, tym razem wokół drugiego ramienia,prawego. Potem znowu naciera na wrogów i wykonuje kolejne perfekcyjne cięcia, które jednak są ciągle blokowane przez Kunaia Kakashiego. Wtem Kurai blokuje jednym ostrzem broń swego przeciwnika,a drugą klingę wbija w jego bok. Jonin upada na kolana. Używając pewnego jutsu, Kurai odpycha swych wrogów, a ci upadają i zostają sparaliżowani, przez co nie mogą wstać. Następnie przybywają Genini, wszyscy oprócz Naruto, który dowiadując się, kim jest przeciwnik, nie ma odwagi stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Wpierw atakują Kiba i Lee, używając Gatsugi i Huraganu Liścia. Ataki jednak na nic się nie zdają, gdyż przybysz unika ataku Inuzuki i blokuje Konoha Senpu. Następnie używa Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu, powalając tą techniką Kibę, a następnie kopie Lee w brzuch,łapie za kołnierz jego kombinezonu i odrzuca przed siebie. Potem do walki z Kuraiem stają Chouji i Shikamaru, jednak ich techniki są bezużyteczne przeciwko ciemnowłosemu chłopakowi i już niedługo dołączają do wcześniej pokonanych przyjaciół. Później Kurai kontraatakuje, powalając Ino i Sakurę. Gdy Tenten próbuje pokonać go swoimi kunaiami, ten wytwarza tarczę z czakry, podobną do Kaiten klanu Hyuga,a następnie skacze ku niej i uderza ją w plecy, przez co ta upada i traci przytomność. Robaki Shino również nie potrafią zranić Kuraia i ten również pada. Następnie Neji przystępuje do walki. Członek drużyny 10 wykonuje Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, ale plan ten nie powiódł się i ich wróg nadal stał. Jednak Kurai obronił się tylko przed 32 uderzeniami, a druga połowa ciosów trafiła tam, gdzie miała trafić. Mimo to Kurai nie dał za wygraną i choć jego ręka została sparaliżowana, to udało mu się ostatecznie pokonać Nejiego. Jednakże po walkach z geninami był już bardzo zmęczony, co wykorzystała zdolna do walki Hinata,używając Miękkiej Dłoni na chłopaku. Ten upadł, ale szybko wstał. Następnie wywiązała się walka między użytkownikiem ognia, a posiadaczem Byakugana. Choć Kurai był już osłabiony, to jednak siłą i ilością czakry przewyższał Hinatę i już niedługo ta leżała nad ziemi, pokonana, a on trzymał Ostrze Smoka na jej barku. Wtem ktoś rzuca w kierunku Kuraia kunai. Ten odskakuje w tył i zaczyna się rozglądać za przeciwnikiem. W końcu słyszy znajomy głos, który oznajmia, iż dziwi się, że on jeszcze żyje. Kurai odpowiada na to,że jego nie jest tak łatwo wykończyć. Nagle z dachu jednego z budynków wyskakuje Naruto i staje naprzeciw Kuraia. Najwidoczniej zadowolony,ciemnowłosy chłopak mówi, że nareszcie przyszedł. Naruto na to odpowiada chłodno, że nie mógł ominąć takiej zabawy, pyta jeszcze, jakim cudem Kurai żyje. Ten oznajmia, że Naruto nie musi tego wiedzieć, skoro i tak zaraz zginie. Następnie dodaje, aby walczyli i odnosi się do Uzumakiego "kuzynie",co szokuje wszystkich. Wściekły Naruto atakuje Kuraia, lecz ten unika jego ataku i wbija swój kunai w jego plecy. Uzumaki, coraz bardziej rozwścieczony, atakuje w szale, tracąc całkowice panowanie nad sobą. Jednak blondyn zostaje zraniony atakami swego kuzyna,a pod koniec ten kopie go,odrzucając Jinchurikiego Kyubiego na odległość 10 metrów. Naruto próbuje wstać, lecz z powodu odniesionych ran, nie mógł. Kurai podszedł do niego i wbił swój miecz w jego ciało, starając się nie zabić go. Następnie chwyta jego głowę i zaczyna wysysać czakrę lisa i Naruto. Im więcej czakry demona pobierał, tym blondyn słabł. Uzumaki Naruto umierał. Gdy uważał, że jest już skazany na porażkę, usłyszał krzyki swoich przyjaciół, aby ten się nie poddawał. To zmotywowało Naruto, jednak nadal nie mógł oprzeć się bólowi i leżał dalej. Wtem ogarnęła go złość. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor na krwistoczerwony,włosy rozszerzyły i rodzieliły się,a paznokcie wydłużyły się do długości pazurów dzikiego zwierza. Natomiast zęby Naruto zmieniły się w kły. Blondyn wszedł w Inicjalną Formę Dziewięciu Ogonów. Czakra lisa poparzyła Kuraia,a on sam krótko po tym został uderzony przez Naruto,który mimo miecza,wbijającego jego ciało do gruntu,wstał i ryknął z gniewu. Pod swoim szalem Kurai uśmiechnął się i wytworzył dwa Ostrza Smoka. Jinchuriki Kuramy z niesamowitą prędkością mknął ku swemu wrogowi. Ten, używając ostrzy z czakry, zatrzymał bestię i kontraatakował. Naruto jednak chwycił go za nadgarstek i uderzył mocno w twarz. Kurai wstał i zaatakował swego kuzyna, tym razem trafiając. Blondyn zachwiał się, co wykorzystał ciemnowłosy Uzumaki do kolejnego ataku. Naruto odzyskał świadomość, choć pozostał w formie inicjalnej. Spytał też Kuraia, jak jego towarzysze z drużyny mogli z nim wytrzymać, ten natomiast odparł, że jego koledzy z grupy zginęli, poświęcając się dla niego. Dodał też, że to głupota. Blondyn wściekł się jeszcze bardziej i przeskoczył do formy jednego ogona. Następnie uderzył mocno swego kuzyna w brzuch, powodując wylew krwi z ust Kuraia, co można było zobaczyć po przemoczonym z krwi szalu. Gdy Kurai zginał się w pół, Jinchuriki Lisiego Demona kopnął go w twarz powodując,że ten upadł. Gdy chce go ponownie zaatakować, Naruto zostaje powstrzymany przez Kakashiego, co powoduje jego wyjście z formy Lisiego Demona. Tsunade, która również obserwowała walkę pomiędzy członkami klanu Uzumaki, spytała Kuraia, jak może być taki bezduszny. Ten zdziwił się, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Hokage kontynuowała, mówiąc, że jego partnerka z drużyny poświęciła swoje życie dla Kuraia, bo go kochała, a chłopak z grupy Uzumakiego zginął za niego, chociaż nienawidził go za to, że ten zabrał mu miłość jego życia. Pomimo tego oddał za niego swoje życie. Naruto ponownie zdenerwował się. Podszedł do Kuraia i uderzył go w twarz tak, że ten padł. Naruto spytał w gniewie, jak ten śmie nazywać swoich przyjaciół głupcami skoro ci poświęcili się dla niego. Kurai wstał i zaczął szalenie się śmiać. Po chwili powiedział, iż pozytywne emocje, jak miłość, czy przyjaźń, są nic nie warte, a gniew i nienawiść to najlepsza motywacja. Spytał swego kuzyna, czemu on nie skorzystał z gniewu i nie zniszczył wioski. Naruto odpowiedział mu, że wie, iż gardzono nim, ale z jakiegoś powodu kocha tą wioskę. Spytał też, czy nie chciał chronić swojej rodziny. Ciemnowłosy Uzumaki ponownie się zaśmiał i powiedział bez żadnych problemów, że to on zabił swoich rodziców, z premedytacją. Wtedy jego kuzyn ponownie go uderzył. Ten jednak stał. Naruto zaczął mówić o Woli Ognia oraz o tym, jak to każdy wspomaga innego ze swojej wioski, jak przyjaciele Kuraia darzyli go szacunkiem i przyjacielską miłością, to samo też powiedział o jego rodzicach. W Uzumakim ponownie zaczęła przechodzić zmiana. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Po chwili upadł na kolana i klęczał tak w zupełnym bezruchu. Następnie zaczął mówić, że tego nie rozumie i pytał, dlaczego czuje się dziwnie. Naruto chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Tsunade przeszkodziła mu mówiąc, że Kurai jest chwilowo w szoku i że zabiorą go do szpitala. Spotkanie z mistrzynią Kurai budzi się w szpitalu Konohy. Przez pewien czas leżał w kompletnej ciszy, ale wkrótce okazało się, że ma gościa. Owym gościem był Naruto, z Kakashim jako dodatkowo ochronę,oraz z Tsunade. Ciemnowłosy nie odezwał się do swojego kuzyna. Naruto ponuro mruknął, że dobrze, iż nic mu nie jest. Ten jednak nie zareagował. Naruto zaczął rozmowę, mówiąc, że wie o tym, jak Kurai dobrze kontrolował czakrę Lisa, i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych (a najbardziej ciemnowłosego), zapytał, czy ten nie zacznie go uczyć kontroli nad dziką czakrą. Kurai spojrzał na niego i stwierdził, że nie jest członkiem wioski, a uciekinierem. Piąta w końcu otrząsnęła się i powiedziała, że Kurai rzeczywiście dobrze panował nad czakrą Kyubiego, i że taki nauczyciel dla Naruto jest wprost idealny. Stwierdza też, że mogą go przywrócić do wioski, jeśli tylko się zgodzi i przyjmie karę. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu Uzumaki zgadza się. Dwaj członkowie klanu Uzumaki postanowili zacząć trenować, zanim Kurai otrzyma karę. Tak więc wyruszyli na polanę (na której w przyszłości Naruto uczy się kontrolować styl wiatru) i tam zaczynają trening. Kurai twierdzi, że Naruto może wyzwolić moc Lisa tylko, gdy miotają nim negatywne emocje, jak strach, rozpacz i gniew. Chciał więc, aby jego kuzyn przywołał bolesne wspomnienia, które obudziłyby w nim gniew. Niestety, ten sposób się nie udał. Kurai więc wpadł na inny pomysł i zaczął...bić Naruto. Zaskoczony Jinchuriki Kuramy w końcu zaczął kontratakować. Jednak Kurai wiele razy go powalił. Wtedy też Naruto ogarnął gniew i wszedł on w formę inicjalną. Uzumaki kontynuowali walkę, która ostatecznie skończyła się wygraną ciemnowłosego. Naruto stwierdził, że się nie udało, ale Kurai zaprzeczył, twierdząc, że forma inicjalna nie jest dla niego wyzwaniem, ale trening przebiegł pomyślnie. Następnie odbyła się kara Kuraia. Za namową Tsunade, została ona złagodzona do prac miejskich. Uzumaki odbył karę i został ponownie przyjęty do Wioski Liścia, otrzymując niebieską opaskę Konohy. Później Naruto organizuje spotkanie wszystkich geninów z jego klasy, aby zapoznali się z Kuraiem. On sam niechętnie bierze w tym udział. Wszyscy nie są zbytnio pozytywnie do tego nastawieni, może oprócz Choujiego, Rocka Lee, Tenten, czy Hinaty. W końcu uczeń Guy'a decyduje się walczyć z Kuraiem, coś na kształt sparingu. Kurai zgadza się i od razu, bez wyjścia na zewnątrz (znajdowali się w restaruracji) rozpoczęli starcie. Już od początku Kurai górował nad Lee, chociażby wyrzucając go z budynku. Walkę kontynuowali na zewnątrz. Po dłuższym pojedynku, w którym szala zwycięstwa ciągle się przechylała, Kurai powalił Lee, walcząc z nim taijutsu. Rock Lee uznał, że ten przewyższa go umiejętnościami, ale Uzumaki stwierdził,że uczeń Guy'a zmęczył się już, kiedy on używał ninjutsu, dlatego nie mógł sprawnie walczyć na koniec. Ostatecznie genini zaakceptowali Kuraia jako członka wioski. Kuraia dręczyła jedna rzecz, więc, już jako pełnosprawny shinobi liścia, wyruszył do gabinetu Hokage. Tam Tsunade oświadczyła mu, że jego ranga jaką miał przed opuszczeniem wioski jest nadal aktualna, i Kurai wciąż jest Chuninem. Uzumaki jednak niezbyt się tym przejął i zapytał Piątą, co z jego nauczycielką. Ta oświadczyła smutno, że jego sensei, Kyōshi Nokage, od paru lat znajduje się w szpitalu, i dopiero niedawno się obudziła, oraz, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Uzumaki postanawia ją odwiedzić. Kurai idzie do szpitala, a towarzyszy mu sama Hokage z Shizune, oraz Naruto. Wchodzi jednak do pokoju swej sensei sam. Kyōshi jest zszokowana widokiem swojego ucznia, którego uznała za martwego zdrajcę. Gdy ten ją powitał, nazywając ją "sensei", zaczyna się na niego drzeć, że zostawił jej dwóch uczniów na pastwę losu i zdradził wszystkich. Ten jednak siada obok niej, a gdy to robi, ta z trudem chwyta go za kołnierz i przyciąga do swojej twarzy. Kurai jednak uspokaja ją słowami, że nie po to tu przyszedł, oraz ,że wrócił do Konohy. Potem zaczynają rozmowę, podczas której Kurai przeprasza byłą nauczycielkę, że ją zdradził i "zabił". Ta ostatecznie wybacza mu i przytula swojego ucznia. Ten odwzajemnia uścisk. Opuszcza jej pokój szczęśliwy wewnętrznie, ale tego nie pokazuje. Mówi tylko, że wszystko się ułoży. Następnie, późnym popołudniem, idzie na wzgórze, na którym wyryto twarze Hokage. Tam mówi do siebie, że teraz wszystko zupełnie się zmieni. Trening Gdy Kyoshi wyszła ze szpitala, od razu rzuciła Kuraia na głęboką wodę. Biegi wokół wioski, treningi zręczności itp. Uzumaki jednak nie narzekał i nie pokazywał żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Nokage stwierdziła, że jest "jak za dawnych czasów". Ostatecznie przyszedł czas na trening siły i czakry, kiedy to Kurai stanął naprzeciwko swej mistrzyni w pojedynku. Kyoshi była zaskoczona umiejętnościami swego wychowanka, co doprowadziło do remisu. Następnie Nokage zaproponowała ramen, ale Kurai stwierdził, że po starciu z Dziewięcio-ogoniastym Lisem jego organizm przestał przyjmować pożywienie, i od tamtego razu zaczął karmić się czakrą. Nokage, zmartwiona, pozwoliła mu pochłonąć swoją czakrę, za co Kurai szczerze podziękował. Ona natomiast zjadła ramen w Ichiraku. Później po kolejnym treningu, Kurai i Kyoshi spotkali Naruto, który właśnie wracał z budynku Hokage. Powitał Kuraia i przedstawił się Nokage. Słysząc nazwisko "Uzumaki" stwierdziła, że to on musi być Jinchuriki Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach. Nie dała jednak poznać po sobie zaskoczenia, i z uśmiechem przywitała się. Naruto stwierdził, że nudne są samotne treningi, i czy nie mógłby potrenować z nimi. Kyoshi z diabelskim uśmieszkiem odpowiedziała "tak", a Kurai uderzył się dłonią w czoło i mruknął "Ale się wkopał.". Blondyn usłyszał to, ale nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, gdy zmordowany kontynuował trening Kyoshi. Po nim, Nokage powiedziała swemu uczniowi, że może zamieszkać z nim, ten jednak stwierdził, że dobrze mu pod gołym niebem. Jonin oznajmia, że rozumie, ale stwierdza, że jej drzwi zawsze stoją otworem. Kurai dziękuje za to. Misja w Umigakure Kurai wkrótce po jego powrocie do wioski został wysłany na misje rangi A. Chociaż nadal był Chuninem, Tsunade uwierzyła w jego zdolności i posłała go na te zadanie. Jego celem była Umigakure, Wioska Ukryta w Morzu. Tam ponoć znajdował się zbiegły ninja Liścia, Sasuke Uchiha. Wiadomości te dostarczyła pewna grupa shinobi Liścia, na czele z Anko. Hokage chciała jeszcze wysłać Naruto, ale Kurai stwierdził, że będzie on zbyt wielkim ciężarem, gdyż tak bardzo chce odnaleźć Sasuke. Tak więc Kurai wyruszył wraz ze swoją nauczycielką, Kyoshi. Przebyli dość długą drogę, ale niedługo dotarli do Umigakure. Zdjęli opaski, aby nikt nie dowiedział się, że są tutaj ninja Konohy. Umi i Konoha nie miały dobrych relacji ze sobą. Dostali się do wioski tajnym tunelem, który był niegdyś użytkowany podczas Drugiej Wojny Shinobi, przez ninja Liścia. Następnie zamieszkali na czas swojej misji w pensjonacie. Gdy Nokage spała, Kurai starał się zdobywać w nocy informację na temat ich celu. W końcu odkrył od pewnego sędziwego mężczyzny, że widział w nocy, jak ktoś przybył do wioski i ukrył się w katakumbach na wybrzeżach wioski. Uzumaki wrócił do pensjonatu i obudził swoją mistrzynię. Ta zirytowana, iż jej uczeń ją obudził, uderzyła go w głowę, każąc kłaść się spać. Ten jednak stwierdził, że chyba wie, gdzie jest ich cel. Kyoshi od razu wstała i założyła swoje ubrania. Już niedługo dwójka Shinobi dotarła do wejścia do katakumb. Kurai wszedł pierwszy, a za nim Nokage. Gdy shinobi znaleźli się już pod ziemią, zauważyli, że kolumny sa bardzo niestabilne i katakumby mogą w każdej chwili się zawalić. Uzumaki nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, ale Kyoshi nakazała mu zachowywać się ostrożnie. Tak więc dwoje ninja przechodzili komnaty podziemnej kryjówki w całkowitej ciszy, dopóki nie zostali nakryci przez dwóch innych shinobi. Ci od razu nazwali ich intruzami i rzucili się do ataku. Nokage pokonała swojego przeciwnika z łatwością, podczas gdy Kurai został zraniony w nogę mieczem napastnika. On jednak również wygrał. Po zwycięskim starciu Kyoshi opatrzyła nogę Uzumakiemu i spytała, czy wszystko w porządku. On przytaknął i ruszył przodem. Niedługo potem znaleźli się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Ów "pokój" wyglądał całkiem naturalnie, w przeciwieństwie do reszty katakumb. Był tu nawet wodospadł. Tam Kurai ujrzał go- ich cel, Sasuke Uchihę. Nukenin spokojnie medytował, siedząc na głazie, a na niego spadała fala wody. Shinobi Liścia myśleli, że ich nie zauważył, lecz mylili się. Sasuke otworzył oczy, ukazując Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana. Uchiha rzucił na przybyszy potężne genjutsu. Nie mogli się z niego uwolnić, do czasu, kiedy Kurai poczuł ból w nodze. Rana po cięciu mieczem odezwała się i Uzumaki wybudził się z genjutsu poprzez ból. Następnie próbował obudzić swoją sensei, szturchając ją. Kiedy i to nie zadziałało, Kurai uderzył silnie Nokage w brzuch, powodując, że ta również się przebudziła. Ninja postanowili zaatakować Sasuke z dwóch stron. Kurai objął lewą stronę, Nokage prawą. Uzumaki użył techniki Kuli Ognia, podczas, gdy Kyoshi wytworzyła parę sopli lodu i cisnęła nimi w Uchihę. Ten jednak w ogóle nie przejął się atakiem i używając Chidori, zablokował ataki. Kyoshi postanowiła walczyć wręcz i kazała Kuraiowi się nie wtrącać. Ten patrzył na starcie jego sensei z nukeninem. Po paru minutach, Uchiha użył swojego miecza, aby wykonać cięcie na torsie Nokage. Następnie uderzył ją w brzuch, powodując, że odleciała na parę metrów i twardo uderzyła o ziemię. Wściekły Uzumaki wyskoczył z "wzniesienia" w katakumbach i znalazł się na równej wysokości (jeśli chodzi o powierzchnię), co Sasuke. Uzumaki wytworzył szeroki bicz z Mrocznego Ognia i zaatakował nim Uchihę. Ten jednak wykonał unik i rozdrażniony uderzył Kuraia Chidori. Po chwili Uzumaki poczuł ból na całym ciele. Zdeterminowany stawiał się bólowi. W końcu głośno przy tym krzycząc, w pewnym sensie przejął kontrolę nad błyskawicą. Jego ciało zostało naelektryzowane, ku zaskoczeniu Sasuke. Kurai skierował błyskawicę do dłoni, a następnie uwolnił ją z jego ciała, powodując, iż ukazała się ona w podobny sposób, jak przy użyciu Chidori. Następnie Uzumaki połączył "Chidori" z Mrocznym Ogniem tworząc nową technikę, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło, a może nawet i przeraziło Sasuke. Kurai zaatakował Uchihę, jednak technika została zablokowana przez jutsu przybyłego Orochimaru. Sannin odrzekł, że jest bardzo niezadowolony z faktu, iż Kurai wrócił do Konohy, ciemnowłosy jednak nie reaguje na to. Dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma szans z sanninem, skacze w tył do swojej sensei, chwyta ją, kładzie na swoje plecy i znika w smudze dymu, którą utworzył za pomocą dymnych bomb. Gdy Sasuke pyta, kim był jego przeciwnik, Orochimaru mówi mu, że był on missing-ninem z klanu Uzumaki, oraz, że Sasuke nie miał z nim większych szans, ta uwaga zdenerwowała Uchihę. Gdy Nokage się budzi, pyta, gdzie jest. Kurai mówi jej, że wracają do Wioski Liścia. Kyoshi uderza swojego ucznia w policzek, pytając, czemu się wycofał. Uzumaki, niewzruszony, odpowiada, że pojawił się wężowy sannin, z którym, według niego, raczej by sobie nie poradził. Mówi jej też, że tak czy inaczej katakumby została zniszczone przez sługusów Orochimaru. Wtedy też Nokage się uspokoiła i przeprosiła swojego ucznia. Kiedy pojawiają się w gabinecie Hokage, Tsunade jest widocznie niezadowolona z rezultatów misji. Oznajmia jednak, że dobrze, że znaleźli te katakumby, bo dzięki temu będzie mogła wysłać grupę badaczy na zbadanie ich pozostałości. Dziękuje dwóm shinobi i pozwala odejść. Następnie Kurai zabiera swoją sensei do szpitala, gdyż została ciężko ranna podczas walki z Sasuke Uchihą. Gdy odniósł już ją do szpitala, napotkał Naruto, który słyszał jego rozmowę z Tsunade. Zdenerwowany podszedł i uderzył ciemnowłosego Uzumakiego w policzek. Kurai nie zareagował, tylko spokojnie zapytał, czy Naruto już wie. Wściekły jinchuriki Kuramy przytaknął i zapytał, czemu to przed nim zataił. Kurai powiedzial mu, że Naruto miał iść na tą misję, ale on go wycofał. Wtedy rozwścieczony blondyn krzyknął mu w twarz, dlaczego go odwołał. On tylko stwierdził, że nie chce zatracić swojego kuzyna, bardzo zaskakując Naruto. Część II Umiejętności Katon Kurai Uzumaki posiada szeroki wachlarz technik ognia, których zazdrościłby mu sam Uchiha. Kurai tak dobrze opanował styl ognia, że proste techniki,jak Gōkakyū no Jutsu czy Hōsenka no Jutsu, potrafi użyć bez wykonywania pieczęci. Jest tak też ze względu na czakrę Lisa, która niegdyś znajdowała się w Kurai'u. Oprócz tego opracował własną, atutową technikę, znaną jako Ryū no Būredo,którą posługuje się również bez używania pieczęci, chociaż zabiera mu to spore ilości czakry. Zna też parę innych skomplikowanych technik Katon. Mroczny Ogień Mroczny Ogień to rozpoznawalna moc Kurai'a. Tak często go używa i w taki sposób, że niektórzy zaczęli uważać, że sam Uzumaki powstał z Mrocznego Ognia,dlatego też nazywano go Dzieckiem Mrocznego Ognia. Kurai potrafi wywołać płomienie w różnych elementach swojego ciała, aby wspomóc się w walce, jak wzmocnić siłę uderzenia jego pięści, czy użyć płomieni do defensywy. Uzumaki może pochłonąć swoje ciało w Mrocznym Ogniu, co jest jego obroną absolutną. Jego ciało tak oddziałuje na płomienie, że żar nie spala ani jego skóry, ani ubrań. Taka forma podobna jest do Susanoo. Dodatkowo, Kurai potrafi dzięki ogniowi, wzbić się na różne wysokości, albo może utworzyć z niego różne obiekty, jak skrzydła, czy ostrza. Potrafi też wykonać ostateczną formę ofensywną swego Oniyōso, Falę Mrocznego Ognia, która strawi wszytko w swoim polu rażenia. Transformacje i zdolności Jinchūriki thumb|left|336px|Chwilowy powrót do przeszłości- Forma inicjalna Kurai'a. Kurai niegdyś posiadał w sobie część czakry Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, Kurai całkowicie kontrolował dziką energię bestii, chociaż nie posiadał tak dużej jej ilości jak jego kuzyn. Zasadniczą różnicą były wydzielane smugi energii-u Naruto czakra wydostawała się pod postacią czerwono-pomarańczowej energii, podczas gdy u czarnowłosego Uzumakiego przyjmowała formę fioletowo-czarnej energii. Kyūbi twierdzi, że działo się tak, ponieważ czakra Kurai'a jest podobnie przygnębiająca i ponura, jak czakra Dziewiątego Bijū, dlatego też część czakry demona łączyła się z energią Pseudo-Jinchūrikiego. Jego lewe oko, ze względu na poważne uszkodzenie, różni się wyglądem od zdrowego prawego. Forma inicjalna Najlepiej opanowana forma przez Kuraia. Gdy w nią wchodzi, jego włosy wydłużają się, a pazury rosną i thumb|270px|Forma inicjalna Kuraia.zmieniają kolor na czarny. Oczy natomiast stają się krwisto-czerwone. Ciało Kuraia otaczają czarno-fioletowe smugi czakry. Podstawowe umiejętności, jak szybkość, zręczność i siła, zostają powiększone. Można powiedzieć, że w tej postaci dorównuje np. Jinchūriki Yonbiego w formie trzech ogonów. Dodatkowo smugi energii mają bardzo wysoką temperaturę i w trakcie kontaktu z ciałem stałym często rozpuszcza je, u ludzi najczęściej zachodzą poważne poparzenia w obliczu kontaktu z tą czakrą. Forma pierwsza Forma druga thumb|left|298px|Kurai w formie czterech ogonów. Kurai wchodzi w formę drugą, gdy posiada już trzy ogony. Wtedy jego ciało otacza czarna kopuła, która potem zamienia się w czarno-purpurowy strumień energii, przecinający niebo. Skóra zdziera się z jego ciało, a krew łączy z czakrą. Jednak jego powłoka jest ciemno-fioletowa, aniżeli czerwono-pomarańczowa, jak u Naruto. W przeciwieństwie do kuzyna, Kurai ma pewną kontrolę nad sobą na tym poziomie, jednak gdy liczba ogonów przekroczy sześć, traci nad sobą panowanie. W tej formie jego siła i inne podstawowe umiejętności gwałtownie rosną. Jego ryk może zmieść z powierzchni ziemi cały las, a jedno machnięcie ramieniem może kruszyć skały. Szybkość Kuraia jest nieprawdopodobna w tej formie i rzadko trafia się shinobi , który może za nim nadążyć. Ninjutsu Kurai jest bardzo zaawansowanym użytkownikiem ninjutsu. Zna wiele technik z tego zakresu, a sam nawet wiele stworzył. Opanował tak wysoki poziom ninjutsu, że zredukował ilość traconej czakry podczas używania różnych technik np. podczas, gdy jutsu, przy którego użyciu pewna osoba straciła by dużo energii i osłabła, Kurai potrafi wykonać je bez żadnego wysiłku, ponieważ zużywa małe ilości czakry. Genjutsu Taijutsu Kurai nie lubi taijutsu. Rzadko, kiedy używa technik walki wręcz, często polega na swojej własnej sile i ninjutsu. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest słaby w sparingu. Umiejętnościami dorównuje Rockowi Lee, ale nie za często pokazuje swoje zdolności w taijutsu. Goseijutsu Kurai opanował techniki syntezy praktycznie do perfekcji. Świetnie potrafi połączyć ogień z mrocznym ogniem, aby wytworzyć nową potężną technikę, co jest dosyć trudne, gdyż ogień i jego mroczna forma są bardzo podobne i trudno je złączyć, nie powodując wybuchu. Najczęściej skupia połączone natury czakry w ramionach, gdyż tam najlepiej je kontroluje. Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza mroczny, a nazwisko spirala. Dosłownie jego nazwisko można tłumaczyć jako "Mroczna Spirala". *Jego motto życiowe to "Nawet najsłabszy kwiat ma swoją przyszłość- albo zakwitnie, albo zwiędnie, zniszczony przez czas..." *Kanji na zwoju, noszonym przez Kurai'a, "シール", oznacza "pieczęć". Cytaty * "Z rozpaczy powstaje nienawiść, z nienawiści agresja, z agresji przemoc, z przemocy śmierć, ze śmierci rodzi się wojna..." *"Nawet najsłabszy kwiat ma swoją przyszłość- albo zakwitnie, albo zwiędnie,zniszczony przez czas." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Smok Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna